The Voice Of The Darkness
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: What if soneting happened to Jack when he was five? What if the person everyone knows is just a split personality? What if Chase is the one who's going to help him?ChaseJack SLASH


OK! I hope you guy's will like it!

Sorry if it's bad XP

"The Voice Of The Darkness"- Speaking (Everyone)

_"The Voice Of The Darkness"_- Li Speaking to Jack

'The Voice Of The Darkness'- thinking (Usually Jack)

_'The Voice Of The Darkness'_- Li thinking

_The Voice Of The Darkness- _Flashback of a dream

Love you!

Akki The Angel Of Death (AKA Pili-Chan)

_

* * *

_

_"Mama!" a little redhead boy said, running to the beautiful woman, her hair similar to the boy's hair,_

_"Hi Jackie" she said with a smile, hugging her son, and then she continued packing clothes in her suitcase,_

_"Ma? Why do you put all of your clothes in the suitcase?" asked the innocent boy,_

_"Because, my little redhead angel, we're going way" she said with a sad voice,_

_"Is father coming with us?" the boy asked "I don't want him to come ma! I don't like him"_

_"No sweetheart, he's not coming...It's just the two of us. Now, let's go pack your clothes"_

_**flash**_

_Lilian Spicer led her son, Jack, down the mansion's stairs, holding two suitcases, ready to leave this hell,_

_"Where do you think you two are going?" a harsh voice said,_

_"John!" Lilian gasped,_

_"Mommy..." Jack whimpered, holding his mother sleeve,_

_"Shut up brat! Now answer me Lilian! Where do you think your going?!"_

_"I'm... We're leaving John! me and Jack! I'm sick of you hitting the two of us! I'm sick of the shouting! I'm..."_

_"SHUT UP!" the man said, lifting one of his hands, showing the two the gun he was holding,_

_"Mommy! I'm scared!" Jack said,and started crying,_

_"I SAID SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS BOY!"_

_"John..."_

_"You WILL stay here" the man quietly "Forever..."_

_Silence..._

_And then..._

_**BANG!**_

"MA!" the red shouted as he woke up, cold sweat running down on his extremely pale skin,

_"She's not here"_

"I...I want her to come ba..."

_"Stop whining kid! She's dead! End of the story!"_

"Bu..."

"Jack! you worthless boy! there's a new shen gong wu!"

_"It's show time..."_

"I'm coming you old hag! What is it this time?"

"The medallion of revelation! It allows you to see the true nature of a person"

_'We REALLY need THAT wu, don't we kid? after all, we don't need them to know abot me,ha?'_

'N...no'

"Let's go"

_**TheVoiceOfTheDarknessTheVoiceOfTheDarknessTheVoiceOfTheDarkness**_

Jack was so close to the wu, but the monks got there first,

"All right!" The Brazilian boy shouted happily,

"Let's try it" Kimiko said,

"I Don't think 's a good idea..."

"I agree with Clay!"

"Cone on Omi, Clay! nothing's going to happen!"

"..."

"I'll try it" said Kimiko, taking the medallion from Raimundo, aiming it to the goth boy "Medallion Of Revelation!"

"AHHH!" the scream echoed in the air, and the boy fall on his knees,

"Jack Spicer!" Omi shouted, runnig to the redhead, the three other monks after him, the Chinese boy tried to touch the boy,

"P...Please... Do...don't h...hurt m...me" a soft voice came, a voice of a boy, not older then a five-years-old, he set, hugging his knees,

"Spicer?" asked the cowboy,

"I...I did...din't wa...wanted... it to...to...ha...happen" he whispered softly,

The monks looked at the boy confused,

"You did'nt want what to happen?" saked Rai,

The boy started sobbing, but then, with a loud gasp he stopped, and then, his shoulders began to shake, the movements turned into a loud, hysterical laughter,

"Spicer?"

The boy just continued laughing,

"Jack?"

HE stopped laughing "Jack is sleeping now" a voice said, it wasn't the regular voice they were used to, and it wasn't the five-years-old voice, this voice was... cold...

"Who are you?" asked Kimiko,

"You know me, I'm the boy you know... kind of... I'm Li" the boy said, looking up, they saw that he looked colder "By the way... you can stop hiding... I'm not an idiot...Chase Young"

With that, Chase Young appeared before them,

"Chase Young!" The monks said, but the older male ignored them,

"Spicer..."

"Kind of...You know? the brat really likes you" Li said, looking directly at the ancient warrior,

"The brat?" Chase raised on eyebrow,

"You know, Jack. and no, I'm not him, I'm Li... The brat created me to help him deal with a few...incidents. he's here" the boy said, pointing at his head "somewhere...he's lost in the darkness, in his own soul"

"What do you mean he's lost in his soul?" asked Kimiko,

"I meant whai I said" Li answered.

"Bring him back" Chase said in a soft yet angry voice,

Li laughed "You'll have to do THAT"

"Well then... " Chase lifted one hand, he was holding a small amulet "The Amulet of Mind!"

A red light enveloped the Dragon warrior and the four monks, blinding them, and as the light faded, they saw where thy were.

It was a dark plack, naked, black trees were everywhere, a huge full moon was glowing in the black sky, it looked like a scene from a horror movie,

"Can ya hear that?" asked the cowboy,

"Hear wha..." The Brazilian boy started, but before he could continue, he heard it, a soft music, like the melody of a music box,

"It's a music box" said Kimiko, searching for the music box, finding something else "Look" she said quietly, pointing toward one of the black trees.

There was a small wooden swing, a little redhead boy was sitting there, holding a small teddy bear,

"I think It is Jack Spicer" said Omi,

"Spicer" called Chase, walking toward the boy.

The boy looked up, eying the older male, then back at the small bear as he was rocking forward and backward, then started singing, the childish voice echoing in the cold air,

"Round we go,  
The world is spinning.  
When it stops...  
It's just beginning"  
He set quietly as the music from the invisible music box played, and then he continued,

"Sun goes up  
We live, then we cry  
Sun goes down,  
And then we die."(1)

"Spicer" the evil lord said, looking at the boy,

"My name is Jack" the boy said "I don't like the name 'Spicer'...It's father's name... I don't like him either... he..." Jack started sobbing,

"He did what Spi...Jack?" the older man asked, resting on his kness so he could be in the boy's eye level, placing his hands of the boy's shoulders,

"He...he ki...killd mo...mommy" he sobbed, moving to the man's chest, sobbing harder,

Everyone looked at the boy shocked,

"Evey thing will be alright S...Jack" Chase said and placed one hand on the boy's head,

"I like you..." The boy said "Can I be with you forever?" he asked,

"...Of course kid"

"Thank you"

"The Amulet of Mind!"

The same red light enveloped them as they came back,

"That was..."

"Weird"

"Definitely"

"Kid?"

"Chase?" The redhead said in a childish voice,

"Let's go" with that, Chase held the boy and the two disappeared.

TBC...

* * *

(1) That song is Samara's song from "The Ring", I really liked it so...

Well! I hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon...

And for now, R&R!


End file.
